Lie Lie Lie
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Five years since he left,Sasuke has come back to Kohona and announces he's getting married!After a mission,he soon realises he has fallen for Sakura!But..she doesn't feel the same way..Will Sasuke get her heart before the big day?Full summary inside!
1. i c h i

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**S u m m a r y::**_Five years since he left..Sasuke has come back to Kohona with Karin and announces he's getting married to her. Trying to patch up things with his former teammates, Sasuke soon realises Sakura has indeed changed. He soon has feelings for her..but, one thing that he would never thought would happen..she doesn't like him back. Will Sasuke get Sakura's heart before Karin walks down the aisle?_

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_All righty. This will be another SasuSaku fanfiction that is less adult-related like the 'Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls' story. Of course, I'm making the main bad guy here, Karin! I hate her as much as some people said in TBHQ reviews. _

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_I do not own Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden or the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. I c h i**

_Blood splattered on the dirt ground. Cold, heartless eyes showing no regret. A sword drenched in blood and rain. _

A frown formed on a pale young man's face, who's gray, steel colored eyes seemingly gazed at the corpse. Four long years since leaving them..Uchiha Sasuke finally killed his older brother Itachi. He remembered that horrible sight of his parents being on the ground just like his brother right now. He turned around seeing Suigetsu grinning holding Kisame's sword as Karin approached Sasuke.

Karin's hand rested on her waist as she looked at the blood drenched Sasuke with a light concern. She saw the whole fight. Brother against brother, it was a bloody, gruesome ending, with Sasuke using Chidori against his brother, who's sight was tainted and was close to being blind.

"Karin...let's go.." Sasuke muttered as Karin smiled as she clung onto Sasuke lightly.

"Well, well,well..Hebi's no longer going to be together, so I'm leaving...and don't be such a bitch to Sasuke, Karin." Suigetsu smiled as Karin nearly pummeled him, but Sasuke stopped her before she could even do so.

"What are you going to do now?" Jugo questioned as Suigetsu sighed as Karin hugged Sasuke's arm lightly.

"I'm..going back to Kohonagakure and I'm taking Karin with me." Sasuke stated as Karin lightly kissed him on the cheek as Sasuke looked at the two of them and then looked at his bloodied arm gauntlets about what he did earlier.

Sasuke needed to say it. The only girl in the group, Karin, was the one he loved. Sakura..the one he knew, only matured, but knowing her, didn't become less annoying. Ino..he knew Chouji had feelings for her, and she only obessed over him, just because he was cool and pretty much a perfect man. Now, to Sasuke, Karin was more level headed, and somewhat resembled Sakura, but she was strong when he first met her, unlike Sakura.

All he needed was her, and that's final. He didn't care if the two girls never got along, as long as he restores his clan once again...

* * *

Running around the hospital, pink hair flew past the nurses and medical nins as they automatically could recognise it was Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura. Her green eyes immediately looked at the room as she opened the door, seeing someone in critical condition as she quickly washed her hands and placed her hands over the man's chest as chakra emitted from her hands. 

"Sakura-san! Careful, he was poisoned." a woman warned her as Sakura nodded as she was in concentration.

Most people could tell, that Sakura was like another Tsunade, who was talented in healing, and had inhuman strength like her instructor. She was as hot tempered like her, but she still maintained a cool attitude as well as a serious one for that matter. She was supposed to be a good bachelorette to most shinobi, but instead they started disliking her for constantly working. Well..she was dating Sai earlier..but she broke up with him since he was working twice as long as herself, and rarely saw him ever again.

Removing the black spots from the man's body, Sakura sighed. She hated doing work, but she's been earning alot of money lately. Her patient was asleep, as Sakura sighed lightly as she smiled. Turning around, she began to walk out the door as she heard a nurse running up to her as Sakura tilted her head with a slight confusion as she battered her emerald colored eyes.

"Gondaime-sama needed to see you." a nurse bowed as Sakura nodded as she began to walk downstairs towards the glass front door, where someone she knew was awaiting her.

* * *

_"Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

At that very moment, that night flashed through the Uchiha boy's mind. Sasuke remembered trying to leave the village, only to be stopped by Sakura. He was still unphased by it, despite the fact Karin was walking next to him, while Jugo and Suigetsu went their seperate ways. Vaugely, Sasuke's buried memories somehow surfaced, and that night was the first one that popped into his mind.

_"You always act like you hated me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became Genin..That day, when our squads were decided, we were alone at this very spot..You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

"Sasuke-kun? Is something the matter?" Karin questioned as she adjusted her falling glasses as she looked down. Sasuke was silent while they traveled from Kirigakure, passing onto the Great Naruto Bridge, traveling to the land. Passing by them, was a young man wearing a bucket cap, automatically, Sasuke recognised it to be Inari from his very first major mission with his former team. He was walking, with baggage in his arms, traveling into the village, wearing a shinobi headband on his forehead, just like back then...

_"...Of course..That was a long time ago...but it all started on that day..with you and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..The four of us has done a lot of missions together..It was difficult and terrible..but...even so..it was fun._"

Not knowing what direction they were going to, Sasuke found himself and Karin in a forest. He knew it was the same place where he had to help defend Tazuna along with them. Sasuke knew he had to be 'friends' with his former team mates and comrades, to re-gain the long lost trust in which he once had. For some strange reason..it made Sasuke wonder..what if he chose his friends' path instead of revenge?

_"I know what happened with your clan..but revenge alone, you won't make anyone happy.No one..Neither you or me.."_

* * *

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!" a blond haired young man shouted as Sakura jumped back as her eyes narrowed towards Uzumaki Naruto. 

The same cheerful young man, who still has the Kyuubi within him, after all those years. He was close to death, when he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki..except he was fortunately saved by his friends right before the ritual ended. Naruto nearly suffered the same fate as Gaara, but he was relieved he was saved..despite that he couldn't get full revenge for Gaara's sake.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura questioned as she tilted her head a bit as Naruto rose an eyebrow questionably.

"I'm going to see Tsunade-obaasan too. And..I'm coming with you." Naruto grinned as Sakura lightly smiled as she nodded and began to walk with him.

"So..it's been five years already..and we haven't gotten him back." Sakura mumbled as she looked down in light worry.

"I know..." Naruto said looking down like Sakura. "We've been trying to hunt him down after all these years."

Sakura was worried as well as concerned. Her and Naruto's attempts to even get to see him has failed five times, even so, they only saw him once. Tracking Itachi down wasn't much of a surprise, hearing that another member of his team was killed trying to fight Sasuke. Hearing that, the two of them remembered the old Sasuke just from that, despite the fact he's more cold than ever...

Pushing the door open, the two walked into the Hokage's office, seeing Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton inside. The blond haired Gondaime looked at the two of them as she had them walk close to her desk. Tsunade's golden eyebrows furrowed as her fingers laced in front of her face.

"Tsunade-shisho?" Sakura questioned as she took notice of the slightly worried Tsunade with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Our ANBU members have found out that..Uchiha Itachi was killed recently...by the one and only..Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

At the front gate of Kohonagakure, Sasuke and Karin entered, not noticing the suspicion brewed up by Izumo and Kotetsu. The two of them narrowed their eyes, as the couple passed by them. As the pair walked by familiar jounin and chuunin, one caught the eye of a certain chuunin.. 

"Sasuke?"

Glancing back, Sasuke saw a girl wearing all purple with blond hair. To him, it was another Deidara, except more feminine. Of course, the Uchiha boy didn't recognise the girl, but after a while..he realised it was Yamanaka Ino. The one who proclaimed her love earlier than Sakura did, and the one who jumped on him before the first test of the Chuunin Exams.

"Ino." Sasuke stated looking at the blushing Ino before continuing to walk with Karin by his side.

"Get away from Sasuke, you stupid Paris Hilton clone!" Karin shouted as Sasuke ushered her to calm down.

Ino was angry and she wanted to beat up Karin into a pulp. The thing that was a bit out of the question, is that Sakura would have teamed up to beat up the red head. Being Sakura's 'little sister' in the medical fields, Ino knew how strong Sakura was, particularly when it came to Tsunade's god-like strength and power.

As Ino stomped away, Karin planted a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek as they were walking towards the red tower in the middle of Kohona. "We're going to see the Hokage if she would allow me to come back and accept a new kunoichi." Sasuke muttered as Karin nodded as the two of them entered the tower and began to walk towards the office of the Gondaime.

Before opening the door, Sasuke heard a familar voice that shouted from within. His eyes narrowed, was it really them?

* * *

"Sasuke-teme did that?!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade's eye narrowed, angered by Naruto's outburst. Slamming her hands on the wooden table, the Gondaime made her assistant jump as she looked at Naruto. 

"Pay attention!" Tsunade glared towards him as Naruto nodded, worrying he might recieve the occasional blow to the face like Sakura did when he tried to use another version of the Orioke No Jutsu.

"Now you both have a mission, but we are currently awaiting for two more people to finish their mission to start this. You two are to escort a young man who is a writer and artist, back to his village." she stated as Sakura and Naruto nodded. "This is a B-Ranked to A-Ranked Mission, be careful. This young man is apparently being hunted down and has come from a really wealthy family from Iwagakure."

"Tsunade-obaasan...are you..serious?" Naruto questioned as Tsunade nodded, displaying a small smirk from her sake tainted lips.

"Of course." Tsunade stated as Shizune sighed lightly noticing something was a bit wrong today.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Tsunade's eyes narrowed yet again as the two of them looked at the Hokage questionably. "Enter." Tsunade said as the door opened, leaving the two team mates of Team Kakashi dead silent. It was him..it was really him...

"Sasuke.."

* * *

**a u t h o rs. n o t e:: **_How was this? It's not as..dramatic as TBHQ..but I made this since I'm bored. Anyways R&R please!_


	2. n i

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_. Yay! I got reviews for this story! -crys- Though, I hate going to school in a few weeks!  
_**>>dera - chan::**_Never! I don't like Karin, since up to this point, she slightly ruins the actual story. Though..if I had to pair her up with someone..it would be Suigetsu._

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_I do not own Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden or the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. N i**

"Sa..su..ke.."

A shocked pinked haired kunoichi and a surprised blond kyuubi holder, looked at their former stoic team mate, who had a red head girl who was holding his arm. Uchiha Sasuke looked at his former team mates before switching his view to the blond haired Gondaime.

"Hokage-sama..I request to have re-entry into your village. Along with my fiancee Karin." Sasuke stated as Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to maintain her calm self.

The Hokage smirked as she looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto! Sakura!" she shouted as the two amazed teammates soon turned to the Hokage, as they became serious on the spot, which slightly awed Sasuke, despite the fact he hasn't seen them in only five years.

"Yes!" the two chimed as they looked at Tsunade, while they try to glance at Sasuke who was unphased by the whole awkward moment, as Karin held his hand lightly.

"Your two new teammates has arrived..and they are right there." Tsunade sighed pointing to Sasuke and Karin as Naruto froze up as he quickly walked up to Tsunade.

"Ahh...Tsunade-obaasan! Don't tell me you're allowing the Teme and that girl to come with us!" Naruto shouted as he took notice a vein has popped near the Gondaime's head as his eyes went blank as he quickly rushed behind Sakura who was sighing lightly before she slammed her fist straight into Naruto's face as he flew back and was planted onto the wall.

As Naruto slowly cracked out of the wall, Tsunade sighed as she looked at the four of them, despite of what happened just right now. As soon as the Kyuubi holder has plopped to the ground Tsunade looked at Shizune as her assistant nodded and proceeded out of the office leaving Sakura slightly confused.

"Sakura. You will be the Captain of this team, since Naruto is just a Chuunin, and we cannot trust Sasuke or Karin just yet." the Hokage stated with a nod as Sakura nodded leaving Karin a bit angry.

"What makes her the captain?!" Karin shouted as a vein popped near Sakura's forehead as she narrowed her emerald colored eyes towards her.

"Out of her and her other two team mates..she was the first one who recieved the rank of Chuunin. Naruto recieved the rank of Chuunin, two years after her. Sakura is able and permitted to become a leader of a four-man squad." Tsunade explained, as her right eye began to twitch at redhead's sudden outburst.

Pouting, Karin folded her arms over her chest as she glanced at an uneffected Sasuke. She has been wondering for quite sometime, for what makes him angry. She knew, other than hating Itachi, but what else? Those two..she heard of them once before, but never had the chance to even know what they are like.

* * *

The door leading out opened wide, and there was Shizune who ran out a while ago to fetch the client. There, walked in a Twenty-year old man with short semi-spikey brown hair and sweet looking dark blue eyes. For a short time, Tsunade thought she had saw Naoki within this young man, as she shook her head, knowing he's been dead for a long time. 

The man walked in as he looked at Naruto who was on the floor, face first, a slightly confused Sakura, a clingy Karin, and a calm and collective Sasuke. He rose an eyebrow as he looked around, before facing Tsunade.

"Ah..hello." the young man muttered as Tsunade arose from her seat and approached him before facing the four of them.

"This is Hisoka. He will be the one you will be escorting, and under some circumstances, do not lose sight of him at all!" Tsunade shouted as Sakura nodded and Naruto quickly stood up with a nod.

"Ah..so these must be the people who are escorting me." Hisoka smiled as he approached Sakura. "Out..of these young ladies..I find you..so beautiful."

Blinking, Sakura smiled back to him, as Naruto stood up looking at the sight, switching his views from Sakura, to Hisoka, to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes narrowed towards them, as he frowned.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as Sakura looked at him questionably as she rose an eyebrow. "Teme's supposed to be with Sakura-chan! What the hell is he doing with that nerd?!" he shouted as Karin glared at him.

"Why don't you shut up, blondie?!" Karin shouted as Sakura stared at her.

"Why don't you? Ever since you came here, you have been annoying the hell out of me!" Sakura shouted narrowing her eyes towards the red head.

"Then..you wanna fight me, bitch?" Karin screeched as Sakura rose an eyebrow before she sighed.

"You're my teammate's fiancee. Why the hell would I fight you for no reason?" the pink haired kunoichi questioned turning around and walking out the door.

Karin was angry. No woman that stood up to her, actually proved a point. Most of them are brainless idiots, who either whine, and/or complain. She couldn't help but to stomp on the ground as she notice Sasuke didn't car, which made her relieved..though that Hisoka boy..he was the one who scared her.

"Sakura..." Hisoka sighed as he lightly blushed."The independant, calm young woman..I think I'm in love." he said as Naruto's eye began to twitch mildly as he shouted.

"DAMN IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS?!" Naruto screeched.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Sitting on the balcony of her room, Sakura sighed as she curled up into a ball and sighed. Her eyes narrowed as she sat there looking down as she lightly sniffed.

"After all this time.." Sakura muttered as she heard light footsteps walking down the street.

It was Sasuke. She couldn't believe it, it was like back then, before the Chuunin Exams. Shaking her head, she couldn't help, but to notice Sasuke glancing at her as she froze up. "No..no..no.." she prayed as she could sense Sasuke was staring at her.

"Yo." he called out to Sakura as she turned around.

He remained standing there as Sakura tried to keep herself from freaking out. She closed her eyes before rushing out of the balcony and down the stairs towards the outside. Looking at him, Sakura stood there, catching her breath, from sprinting down the stairs to even shout at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated looking at his bubblegum haired friend, not noticing how pissed off Sakura was, not noticing her two fists were clenched tightly.

"Sasuke...why?" the pink haired kunoichi muttered noticing he remained calm and silent like always. "Why, her?"

"Listen Sakura...I.."Sasuke trailed off in this moment as he glanced down slightly confused. Telling a friend such things was very unlike of the Uchiha boy.

"You were _never_ like that. The Sasuke-kun I know, he wouldn't like anyone so easily.." Sakura muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

It was exactly like that night when he left. Sakura begged him not to leave..but despite that, he knocked her out, as he left. Just that thank you, made Sakura want to get stronger. That 'Thank You' and her promise to Naruto made her not want to become a burden to them in the future..Now that's she's an adult..even talking to him made it awkward.

"Sakura...I'm marrying Karin..since she seemed to be different than the other girls I knew." Sasuke muttered as Sakura looked down.

"Fine..but..I'm not willing to accept this!" Sakura shouted as she looked at Sasuke and glared towards him.

On that night..she didn't want him to leave her. This time..she hates his decision..what else could you expect? She didn't want to suffer seeing him with the wrong woman..Heck, Sakura would rather see him with Ino, than Karin. That firery red head overreacts so much, it annoyed her to hear another Naruto.

Before she even could think Sakura was running towards Sasuke, as her fist was clearly up in the air as she ran towards her comrade. A lot went through the kunoichi's mind as she stomped on the dirt ground as she quickly aimed a fist towards his face.

'_I can't accept this..I won't let him suffer with that woman._'

* * *

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_Wow...I got reviews for this story too..I'm so happy! -tears up- Anyways, this is the story, that I decide to continue(since I'll be taking a bit of a break with TBHQ) until I start school. Yay! I'll be a Sophmore this year! Ahem..anyways R&R!_


	3. s a n

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e:: **_All right. I tried posting this up on Gaia and I got one bad review..and she called me a bitch and called me Hitler. (Psst, everyone, if you think that's bad, she's also a NaruSaku fan)Anyways, the original file was again corrupted(bad computer!), so..I'm again re-writing this. I'm going to this whole story in Gaia, so it'll look a bit different than here._

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. S a n**

Running towards him, with her fist extended out wide, Sakura glared into the gray eyes of Sasuke as the Uchiha boy casually stepped away, making the pink haired kunoichi miss and slam her fist into the wooden fence. A smirk formed on the Uchiha boy's face as he looked at the angered pink haired kunoichi casually. Sasuke knew what was the matter, with the kunoichi and he had thought of that before even coming to Kohona.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at the angry Sakura.

Turning around, Sakura's emerald colored eyes turned demonic, as the wooden fence behind her shattered into pieces. She stomped towards the Uchiha boy as she glared at him straight in the eyes. Her fists clenched tightly into a ball as she stared towards Sasuke.

"Why? You had to leave me on that stupid bench after knocking me out. I was worried about you, and you went off with that old man! You had to leave just for revenge, and I knew you should've stayed!" Sakura shouted as she looked down as she tried to keep in the three year old tears.

Sasuke couldn't help, but to notice the tears forming in Sakura's eyes. Maybe that was the reason why he chose Karin..who almost never cried. Despite that, he hasn't seen Sakura cry for the long period ever since he left. His gray eyes narrowed towards Sakura who rose up her hand and slapped him straight across his face as the Uchiha boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I hate..you." Sakura muttered as she glanced down and furrowed her pink eyebrows without showing any much shame in her eyes.

* * *

Stumbling out of a small bar, and laughing hysterically, a blush crept onto the blond haired Kyuubi holder. Right next to him, was his old friends, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Tenten. Holding Lee down, Tenten was laughing with the others, while she hugged Neji's arm lightly. The others had blushes across their faces, making it obvious that they were chugging down glasses of sake. 

"Hehe! We should've invited Teme and his fiancee!" Naruto shouted as everyone else looked at him oddly.

"Uchiha has a fiancee?" Neji questioned raising an eyebrow towards Naruto as the blondie turned his head back and nodded lightly.

Looking down, Naruto lightly frowned as he sighed. Though he seemed be happy for Sasuke and Karin, he was angry that out of all the beautiful, sexy, and lust-filled women in Kohona, he had to choose a nerd. C'mon, she seemed to be more obessed with Sasuke than any girl who had school girl crushes on him combined. The Kyuubi holder knew how much Sakura really did love Sasuke, and was often envious of the two of them, and Naruto was worked up on getting Sakura's heart. So..why Karin?

"N-N-Naruto-kun? I-Is something the matter?" Hinata muttered, as she looked at the dazed Naruto who seemed to be concerned about his former team mates.

"...I'm pissed off at Sasuke-teme for choosing her..." Naruto muttered as he looked down, slightly angry as he heard something shatter into several pieces.

There they were..Sasuke and Sakura. The pink haired beauty that Naruto was once in love with was looking down onto the ground as the others noticed the Uchiha boy's face had been tinted light pink on his cheek.

"T-Teme?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke looked up and looked away as he walked off.

Looking towards Sasuke, then switching his view to Sakura, Naruto sighed as he looked at Sakura, who was on the brink of tears. His blue eyes looked at the girl as she turned around and turned her back on her fellow comrade.

"Naruto..don't worry...about me.." the kunoichi muttered as she walked back into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Blinking several times, as the drunkened blush remained on Naruto's face, the blondie looked at his friends. "I'll just go. See you guys later."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Where are they?" Karin muttered impatiently as she tapped her toes lightly on the dirt ground as she awaited with Sasuke.

The two of them stood in front of the huge gate leading into/out of Kohonagakure, awaiting for the others, for the escort mission. Before long, Naruto and Sakura, along with Hisoka were trotting along before they stopped at the front gate. Naruto was holding his forehead, as he groaned from his hangover that was giving him a headache. Sakura was smiling and talking to Hisoka before she saw Sasuke, where she became quiet and silent.

"Good morning, Sasuke-teme!" the blond haired Kyuubi holder grinned as he looked at both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura looked away, as she looked at Hisoka with a fake smile plastered all over her face. "So..Hisoka-kun, what's your novel going to be about?"

Returning a sweet, kind smile, Hisoka lightly blushed as he looked down. He glanced up and down, before sighing lightly and looking over towards Sakura. It was obvious that the young man was love-struck, and he seemed like Rock Lee back when he first met her. Somehow..it's a bit strange why, Naruto and Lee had fallen for her, who would fall in love with a pink haired, green eyed, hot-tempered young woman who sometimes beats the person into a pulp? Maybe..it was Tsunade's charm that had rubbed off onto her student...

"It's about a young man, who fell in love with a woman, that used to like him. She got over him..but he tried to get her heart, after realising how much she changed. He was engaged around the time he fell in love again.." Hisoka muttered looking down as he looked back up and smiled nervously towards Sakura. "Heh..sorry..I'm not usually the type to write romance novels."

"Ehhh...it sounds a bit different than what the Ero-Sennin and his Icha Icha series are like." Naruto sighed as he noticed Hisoka was being depressed, and Sakura glaring at him."Ah...never mind what I said, Hisoka."

Looking away and folding her arms over her chest, Sakura looked down, remembering what she did last night. She glanced up, the Uchiha boy currently keeping a strict poker face, while she just stood there, knowing that her very first love, was hurt, but her own words, had to cut into him deep. It was different from that night when he left..when she confessed her love to him. She was more willing to go with him, even help him with revenge against Itachi..it was a shame that she was too late.

This awkward moment..Naruto had to say something. He looked at the sad Sakura, the quiet Sasuke, the talkative Karin, and the blushing Hisoka. It was weird that his former teammates were no longer like their childhood selves, it sickened him.

"Eh..I can't stand it anymore! Damn it, Sasuke-teme! What the hell did you do, to make Sakura-chan pissed?!" the blondie shouted as Sakura's eyes battered lightly.

"...Nothing." the raven haired Uchiha boy stated, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Someone's here."

There was a strange presence, something that Sasuke couldn't shake off and forget for the time being. Looking back, Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, with three tomoe commas that clearly appeared. He frowned as he looked at the tree, before throwing a kunai into the tree. Clearly the tree was shaking, as a several sharp knives with explosive tags flew out of the tree in return, as everyone jumped away, with Sakura holding Hisoka with ease.

There, a middle age man with a black mask over his mouth, trying to not expose his true identity, was squatting on the branch. His eyes were serious with signs of bloodshot in it, while his hand held a scythe that rested on his shoulder . Another person was stationed at the tree across from that man, who had a crazed bloodlusting smirk on her face as she had two swords on her back. She was laughing hysterically, as she jumped down and looked at Sasuke and Karin with a smile.

"Do you wanna play?" she questioned playfully as Sasuke rose an eyebrow, as Karin cracked her knuckles.

"Sakura-chan! Take Hisoka out of here! I'll fight this guy!" Naruto shouted as Sakura nodded as she jumped away, not noticing the man's cocky smirk hidden underneath the black mask.

"Go." The man muttered as he quickly jumped down from the branch and landed neatly onto the ground.

* * *

Running off with Hisoka on her back, Sakura glanced back, quietly as she jumped the branches with a grown man cuddling her back like a small child. Her eyes were focused and determined, and quite serious, as she couldn't hear what the client was even saying. 

"Sakura. Y'know..you don't need to be _too_ over protective.. I can be fine..just fight." Hisoka muttered as Sakura stopped on a branch as she jumped straight down and nearly cringed at her landing.

Nodding in agreement, Hisoka rested on a tree where a knife hid within his right sleeve as he glanced off to the side slightly patiently, though..somehow this made Sakura a bit impressed that their client seemed to be strong-willed..just like Naruto...

Before long, a tree cracked in half as a crazed red haired woman with dark brown tanned skin, who somewhat looked like Karin without the glasses and the pale skin, stood there, with her arms folded neatly over her flat chest. "Ah..Tsunade's apprentice. Miss Haruno Sakura." she muttered as she looked at Sakura with ease. Though, Sakura seemed to be a bit angry at first, she tried keeping her cool with the cocky woman who stood in front of her. Quickly clenching her fist, the pink haired kunoichi glanced back towards Hisoka. Her eyes widened at the sight..it was the same crazed woman.

"_What the..._" Sakura muttered as her eyes switched from the woman to the other. "Hisoka-san!" she shouted as she quickly sprinted towards him..but it was too late..he was captured.

Hisoka was wrapped in a choking headlock, as he looked up at the cocky woman as he quickly stabbed her in the stomach, as she yelped lightly in pain. Though..Sakura turned away from her original opponent, and left her wide open...

"Megumi-chan..go get him.." the woman standing behind Sakura muttered as Megumi, was holding Hisoka hostage, as she tried to recover from the wound.

"Err...Suzumi!" Megumi screeched as Suzumi looked at Megumi, allowing her to see a whip in her thin, pale hands.

"S-Sakura.." Hisoka muttered as he noticed his vision was slowly getting blurry. He was beginning to choke, and it was only the mere beginning! His hand was slowly losing girp on the knife as he tried to forcefully stab the woman, yet again, to try and get her off of him.

Sakura quickly rushed towards Hisoka, only to be captured by Suzumi's whip. Smirking, Sakura easily busted out of the hold, with the strength she gained from that strict and intense training from Tsunade. She looked at Megumi quite coldly before she felt something straining her neck. Sakura looked to see the whip wrapped around her neck like a coiled snake, as she felt her body being pushed back onto a thick tree. Her neck felt a pair of large, yet cold hands in replacement, which was slowly sucking the air out of the pink haired kunoichi's neck. Her eyes managed to see a pair of pale hands, which connected to a body that wore white clothing... It wasn't surely Suzumi..but...out of the people..it was..

_"...Sa..su..ke?"_

* * *

**a u t h o rs. n o t e:: **_Ahhh! Don't get mad! I'm terribly sorry for this uber late update. I didn't quite like this chapter as much, and I had a large writer's block! I'll owe you guys a new chapter by Monday, and if I don't then...I don't know what to say..._


	4. y o n

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_It's been far too long everyone! Anyways, I'm more determined to finish this story soon! But..I'm not sure when exactly.._

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. Y o n**

"...Sa..su...ke..."

Sakura's eyes widened seeing spikey black hair, and cold gray eyes. Her gloved hands gripped the pale hands as she tried to force them away without literally killing the Uchiha boy..Using her regular strength, it couldn't work. Quickly, Sakura noticed something oddly wrong with him though.. Her eyes were looking into his steel colored eyes..they had a different feeling in his eyes than when she saw him earlier..along with that..why wasn't Karin there to shout out '_Kill Her!_' out loud?

Her hands slowly came together as she formed a handsign. Concentrating her chakra, Sakura's eyes closed lightly, as she tried to last as long as possible to fight. Her breathing became lighter, as Sakura opened her eyes, seeing her vision getting very blurry. All she could see was black and white, as she slowly motioned her hands into the handsign, trying her best to mutter that word to get her free.

"...Kai." the pink haired kunioichi finally muttered as she felt the grip on her already release. Falling to her knees, Sakura was catching her breath as she looked at Hisoka, who was safe and sound. The pink haired kunoichi was relieved, as she looked at the pair of twins who simply gazed at her. Where was Naruto when you actually needed him?

_I can't depend on those two anymore..what was the point of Tsunade-shisho's training?! _Sakura screeched in her head, as she quickly got back up, noticing her vision was a bit blurry ever since she was 'choked' to death and the blood pouring out of her made it even worse. Her fists tightened as she quickly looked at the demonic Karin-clone sisters, as she looked at the two with ease, trying to think up a plan to hurt them until they pass out.

"What can I do?"

* * *

Naruto's cocky smirk formed on his whiskered tattooed face. He gazed at the man, who had that odd scythe in his arms as he quickly rushed towards him. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he said as three other clones of himself formed.

Two of them jumped into the air, as one of them turned into a large four starred shuriken. With all his force he threw the shuriken towards the man as the man simply stepped away, as he froze up, feeling a kunai pressed against his throat. He looked at Naruto, as he smirked lightly, before hearing light wind from afar.

The man slowly turned towards Naruto, as his eyes widened in shock. A Rasengan formed on the real Naruto's hand, as he quickly dashed towards him, thrusting the ball of spiraling wind into the man, making the man slowly cough up blood as the man was pressed into the tree.

Naruto slowly quickly rushed to where Sakura was, leaving the corpse forming man on the dirt ground as he saw Sakura being choked to death. Blue eyes were staring at the pink haired kunoichi from afar as a hand went to his back pocket as a kunai came out into his hand. Running towards the kunoichi in need, Naruto's eyes widened as he slid to a stop, feeling the dirt that he kicked up being brushed away by the wind.

"Sakura-chan.." he muttered softly as his eyebrows furrowed, as his eyes seemed to slowly become concerned.

There, stood Sasuke who pressed the sword against one of them as Karin stabbed the other. The Uchiha boy stared at her coldly as he frowned as he looked at her. Karin looked at the redhead with disgust as she quickly kicked her head, as Sasuke sliced his sword through her neck. Seeing the blood rush up, nearly staining the pairs clothing, Sasuke simply saw them fall onto the ground, as they laid in the lake of red blood.

As the twins fell to the floor, Naruto rushed up to Sakura as he grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly as he shook her. Meanwhile, Hisoka stood there as his eyes widened, never seeing another bloody match such as this. He gripped the knife that he held as he looked down, apparently affected by the sight of what had happened.

"Sakura-san." Hisoka stated as Naruto looked at him.

"Hisoka! Don't just stand around, help me!" Naruto shouted as Hisoka hesitantly nodded as he quickly trotted towards the two of them and kelt besides Sakura.

* * *

"Hmm...This is such a short time, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Karin smiled as Sasuke nodded, in his usual monotonic face.

"It was an easy fight." Sasuke muttered as he combed back his raven locks, as he heard Karin squeal in delight, hearing her scream 'So Cool!' from behind his back.

The pair wandered to where Naruto and Hisoka were, as Karin was jogging ahead, as she stopped to inspect the battlefield that Naruto created. She bit her lip, seeing a man with a large circular mark on his abdomen, as she looked over seeing Sakura sitting there. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke for a brief moment, as she furrowed her eyebrows in jealousy as she stared at Sasuke coldly.

Apparently, Sasuke was a bit jealous that Hisoka was even nearby Sakura. He simply furrowed his eyebrows staring at what was happening. He had the urge to walk up to them and check if Sakura was okay, but knowing Karin was staring right at him, he simply stood in his place. He looked at Karin oddly, who turned and folded her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes. The raven haired Uchiha boy sighed as he looked at Naruto and Sakura, remembering how they were before he came back, as he looked down in thought for a while.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto practically cried as he lightly shook her.

The pink haired kunoichi eyed Naruto, as she sat there, placing her hand on her wound, concentrating chakra to generate the dead cells to heal her wounds. Her eyes looked down for a brief moment, as she saw Hisoka looking at her with concern, as she froze up, looking away, slightly turning pink. Sakura's seafoam green eyes stared at Sasuke, as she quickly looked away, trying to not get herself involved.

"Ah..You're healed Sakura-san." Hisoka sighed as he placed a hand through his hair and looked at Sakura with a smile on his face, as he held out his hand. "I'm glad."

Sakura took his hand, as she helped herself up, as she smiled at Hisoka. Not noticing his face turning red, Sakura simply glanced at Naruto who was already walking towards Sasuke and Karin. Her eyes looked down in shame, cursing herself for being a weak being, when she was protect by Naruto. Her eyes looked down for a brief moment, trying to let her past get to her so quickly.

"Sakura-san..?" Hisoka muttered as his eyes widened, seeing her take out her anger upon the tree, as he fell back, to find the tree collapsing to the ground.

_Again. And Again...Damn it! Why couldn't I just fight than let the Karin clone suffocate me?! _The pink haired kunoichi thought as she slowly snapped herself out of her trance.

Her eyes glanced up, seeing Naruto and Sasuke looked at her oddly, while Karin was hiding behind Sasuke, gripping his loose white shirt tightly in her hands. Sakura's eyes battered as she looked at her teammates quite oddly. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she took a step back in horror to see Hisoka on the floor, apparently in shock. Her eyes quickly switched to the tree as she looked at her other teammates and poked out her tongue.

"Sorry. My..temper took over!" Sakura stated as Karin stared at her blankly as she had the urge to kill Sakura, but in the nick of time, Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered as Sakura glanced at him. "Hurry up."

Sakura's face turned to stone, as she helped Hisoka up to his feet. Hisoka nodded, as he looked at the others, as he inspected Sasuke quite closely. To him, Sasuke was pretty much a neutral guy, but for some reason, he felt like Sasuke was a bit envious of him. It was either because of himself..or because of Sakura. Ever since he met the girl, it felt like something was wrong. He needed to do something around this time. Hisoka had to see the Uchiha boy's face, and he needed to confirm Sakura's feelings.

Before Sakura even began to walk, Hisoka grabbed her wrist as he looked at her, with concern in his eyes. He looked down as he slightly turned red. Closing his eyes he slowly moved Sakura into his arms, as he held her tightly. With the pink haired kunoichi turning red, and the others apparently shocked, it was no wonder Sasuke, had to draw his sword.

"Eh? Teme, what the hell?" Naruto muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?!" Karin shouted.

"Sakura...Do you want to forget about, Sasuke?" Hisoka muttered in her ear as Sakura turned redder by the second.

"I..." the pink haired kunoichi muttered, feeling her heart rate increasing, as she heard Hisoka's heart beating faster than hers. She couldn't answer. She knew he liked her, but not to an extent to even forget about her first love.

"If you do...then...please stay with me." Hisoka muttered as Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down.

Feeling Hisoka releasing his embrace, Sakura slowly moved away, as Hisoka felt a blade pressing against his neck. Sasuke stood there, as he lightly stared at Hisoka, feeling rage and jealousy in his eyes. All that the victim did was look at Sakura with a light smile.

"Who will it be, Sakura-san? Me or Sasuke?"

* * *

**a/n: **_Sorry for the six month wait! Yup, yup! I've been busy with school, and I was focusing on Gaia...So, here it is! Meh..This chapter seems a bit screwed up, but I'll do something about it in Chapter Go!_


	5. g o

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_A pretty new chapter...So...do you guys really think Sakura-chan will really choose Sasuke? Anyways, school's back in session with the fckin' testing ...so I can TRY to update as much as possible._

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. G o**

Teeth biting on the light pink lips. Eyebrows furrowed. Two guys, one girl. It was turning into a love-sick drama that housewives watch. It was an awkward moment, leaving Sakura in the verge of collapsing. Karin rolled up her sleeves to attack the poor girl, if Sakura chose the red head's fiance. Naruto, on the other hand, he was about to attack Sasuke, for even attacking the client. Hisoka had to keep his cool in this point in time, and needed to try to not get killed by the time he gets home.

"Please...don't make me choose..." Sakura simply muttered as she was feeling a bit emotional at the moment.

"Sakura.." Sasuke muttered, as he noticed a smirk forming on Hisoka's face.

"Heh..Uchiha-san. I thought you...have a fiance? I still have the right to fall in love. Don't tell me, that you actually like Sakura-chan?" Hisoka muttered as Sasuke's eyes widened as he drew his blade back.

"Shut up." the Uchiha boy commanded as he teeth grinded by his words.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered, as he saw Karin slowly approaching Sasuke, and slapping him right in the face.

Sasuke frowned as he felt his cheek tinting pink. It wasn't unusual that Sasuke had stood there, as he looked away. He frowned as he closed his eyes, knowing he actually deserved that hit. He didn't care any longer, he felt broken. He looked away, trying to avoid Karin's gaze, as she tugged on his shirt as she tried her best to look him in the eye.

"Damn it! Why are you going to walk away? I thought...you said you loved me...but...I'm guessing I'm wrong.." Karin muttered as she looked away for a brief moment, forcing herself to not cry in front of the others."Please stay by my side...I'll make sure, that you won't regret it..."

Before long, Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down, for a brief moment. It was similar to what happened back then, and Sakura didn't want to see it again. Her heart was on the verge of breaking as she was lightly shaking, trying to not cry. Her teeth clenched as she looked down as she bit her lip, as she shook her head. _No...Don't do it..._

"_I know what happened to your clan. _

_With revenge alone,_

_You can't make anyone happy..._"

* * *

Taking a step forward, Sakura's eyes stared down, as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Looking down, Sakura couldn't control her emotions. Was she still in love with the boy? After making a vow to stay away, she had to try and keep herself sane. Her eyes looked over to Naruto, who was apparently still shocked about it, but she couldn't let her teammate get involve with her affairs.

"..please...don't..go..." Sakura simply whispered, as everyone looked at her oddly.

"Sakura-chan.." Hisoka muttered, as he slowly took a step away, as he tried to keep a smile on his face, from letting his heartbroken attitude take over.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't go!" Sakura practically screamed, as Sasuke's eyes opened, as a small smile formed on his face as Karin released his shirt, trying her best to force herself to not to break down. Sakura's eyes closed for a moment, as she sighed, expecting him to try and knock her out. She prepared for a moment, as she felt someone behind her. Knowing it wasn't neither Hisoka, or Naruto, and sure as hell, it would be Karin, Sakura felt her body trembling out of the blue.

"..Still as annoying as ever..." Sasuke muttered into her ear, as the pink haired kunoichi turned around and faced him.

"I...don't know..my feelings for you..Just please...Give me time." Sakura whispered as she looked down, and wiped the tears away, with such force that her face was flushed and puffy.

The raven haired Uchiha faced his fiancee, as she approached him, and looked away. Sasuke had looked at Karin, slightly raising his eyebrow towards his pissed off fiancee. He didn't notice she was about to cry, as he slowly took Karin into his arms, and hugged her. He frowned, as he closed his eyes, as he looked at the three of them.

"Karin...If Sakura doesn't confirm her feelings by the time we reach Hisoka's village...We'll still get married." Sasuke stated as Karin tightly gripped his shirt, as Sakura stared at him with shock.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered softly, as she closed her eyes.

"Oi, Teme! What was that just now? That's not like you?!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sasuke beginning to walk away again.

"Dobe. Don't interfere." the raven haired Uchiha boy stated as he stared at Naruto, as he turned around, and continued to walk forward.

* * *

Was he confused? Sasuke couldn't help, but to actually feel overwhelmed. He forced himself to move forward, but for some reason, when Karin tried to comforting him, he had to try and act like his usual stoic self. Other than anger and hatred, Sasuke was almost never in love. He had to deal with the girls who bombarded him with their petty goody-two-shoes act. As he walked, Karin was holding onto his arm like a small child, of course, he wasn't bothered by it. Before long footsteps were clearly heard, as Sasuke felt his shoulder being grabbed, as Naruto pulled him to face him.

"Heh. Listen, Sasuke. You just bring a random girl to the village, and expect everyone to accept it?! Sakura-chan was waiting for you! I even gave up on her, because of that!" the blond screamed as he looked away.

The kunoichi stood there, as her hand immediately gripped her shirt as she closed her eyes. Sakura slowly wandered towards Naruto, as she dug her head against his back as tears pelted down her cheeks, as she tightly gripped the back of his jacket. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, as he stared at Sasuke, as he was beginning to have a headache with the drama going on. As Sakura looked over the blondie's shoulder, she saw the bitter and triumphant smile of Karin forming on her face, as she forcefully pushed Naruto away, unfortunately sending him into the nearby tree.

With her feet planted upon the ground, Sakura eyed Karin, with an acrid look in her eyes. A frown formed on Sakura's face, closely resembling her mentor when she gets as pissed as she did. As Sakura's hand tightened into a fist, her eyes closed, trying to cool down, but the rage kept pulsating in her mind. Her heart started racing faster, as her anger was slowly possessing her.

'_I'll take this as a gamble...'_ the pink haired kunoichi had thought, as she allowed her mouth to take over.

"Karin! I won't let you use Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated out of the blue as Naruto stared at her from where he landed. Tightening her leather gloves tightly in her hands, holding up her fists, and made sure her feet was planted safely on her ground, Sakura gazed at Karin, who released her grip from Sasuke's arm, and immediately faced her. With a cocky look on her face, Karin was ready to fight, as she pressed the frame of her glasses.

"...I...challenge you, Karin...If you lose, then give me a chance to confirm my feelings for Sasuke-kun."


	6. r o k u

****

Lie-Lie-Lie

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_Damn it! Well..I read the manga, and Sasuke's going to distroy Kohona...Anywho! I'll still continue it, no matter what! I don't care if it becomes an AU story!!_

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. R o k u**

"Oi, oi, oi! Hahaha...Why don't you two skip this little brawl over Teme?" Naruto questioned as he tried to seperate the two girls.

Hisoka stood there, gazing at the two girls as he tried to not snap over the bitter annoyance of them. He had to stand in Sakura's way, while Naruto tried to block Karin. He lightly glared at Sasuke, as he kept his posture, but he was afraid of being chucked into the tree. He glanced at Sakura who was eyeing Karin. He noticed she was feeling bitter, and she didn't seem like she had the same possessive vibe like Karin did. Naruto, on the other hand, was glancing at Sasuke. For all these years, Naruto knew how Sasuke delt with fangirls, but he didn't expect it to be an overall brawl.

"Why don't we? Besides, how could Sasuke-kun even expect his ex-fangirl to even love him?" Karin questioned sarcastically as a devilish smirk formed on her face.

"What the hell did you say, you ugly ass nerd?!" Sakura screamed, as she was about to charge right at her, as Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way, and stood in his place.

The pink haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks. Her eyes battered at the sight of Sasuke, standing in front of Karin. She clenched her fists, trying to demand Sasuke to move away. Instead, Sasuke held his sword pointing towards her. It was a first. Sasuke was...in the way. She...knew the impossible had happen. Sakura couldn't help, but to lower her fists, as she looked down upon the ground. Her lip quivered as she kept a calm face. Like student, like teacher...she lost her own bet. Secretly in her mind, Sakura cursed her shisho's bad luck, and knew that something was up.

"I knew it.." Sakura muttered as Naruto looked up from his fall.

"You're still annoying.." Sasuke muttered, as he glared at Sakura. "It's been useless if you keep fighting like a rabid dog."

"Teme! Why don't you even think for once?" Naruto shouted, as he saw Sasuke and Karin walking.

"We'll settle this after the mission, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke stated, as he glanced at him for a moment, before continuing on.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly into a ball, as he looked down. His ice water-colored eyes glanced at the depressed Sakura, who kept a stern face, as he saw her immediately walking off, and her hand on Hisoka's arm, dragging him alongside her. His eyes seemed blank at the moment, trying to not get involved in this whole thing. Personally, he never knew why Tsunade had wanted him to even deal with those four. As Naruto sighed, he slowly trotted forward, as he knew this'll end with more drama than he expected.

* * *

  
In a matter of hours, they were at Hisoka's village. Hisoka smiled as he delicately bowed and looked at the four of them, with uneasiness. He noticed Sakura's sharp glare towards Sasuke, and Naruto, no longer in his usual cheery mood. He also took notice of Sasuke still being as quiet as ever, and Karin, being extremely lovey-dovey. His eye twitched for a moment, as a small smirk crept up on his face.

"Hisoka-kun. See you." Sakura stated with a forced smile on her face.

"Ah..yeah..see you." Naruto smiled, as he looked down, still moping.

Neither Sasuke nor Karin said much, but, Hisoka couldn't help, but to sigh. He approached Sakura, as he muttered something in her ear, as he gave a sweet kiss to her cheek, as he walked off. Naruto snapped out of his trance of moping around, to shock, as he glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his eyes closed, apparently still in thought. Naruto noticed Sakura's face turned pink, as she lightly smiled, and waved Hisoka good-bye.

"Well..we should be heading back.." Sasuke stated, as he began walking off.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, as he began to follow him.

Sasuke's mind was filled with thoughts...Too many thoughts that he would get a headache off of. He simply couldn't let that tiny kiss on Sakura's cheek phase him right? For their stroll back to Kohona, Sasuke wasn't paying much attention towards the others. He literally felt jealousy. He wasn't sure why, but he had felt rage. Before he left, he didn't pay much attention to that pink haired kunoichi, but for some reason...she caught his eye..

"_Sasuke-kun?_"

Immediately, Sasuke snapped out of his trance, glancing back at Sakura, who was talking to Naruto. He sighed as he felt Karin glaring at him. He looked at her, who was leaning her head upon his shoulder. She sighed as she closed her eyes, as Sasuke couldn't help, to glare at Naruto. The blondie on the other hand, was oblivious by his rival's glare. He kept talking to Sakura, as they were continuing on. It was slowly becoming night, as they kept walking.

"Oi. Teme. We should stop here." Naruto stated as Sasuke kept walking.

"Sasuke. We have to rest, or else we'll die!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"You're right. We need to conserve our energy or else we can't fight." Sasuke stated as he walked back there.

"_Nice one, Sakura-chan!_" Naruto whispered.

"Ah...Sasuke-kunnn..I'm tired.." Karin groaned, as Sakura was preparing the fire.

Sakura's eyes gazed at the blazing fire, as she chucked a large piece of wood into it. She sat near it, as she lightly yawned, apparently feeling hungry as well. She lightly groaned as she found support on the nearest tree as she yawned. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke, who was a human pillow to Karin, and Naruto, already falling asleep. Sakura gazed down, as she lightly touched her cheek.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated as he noticed Sakura was still alive and awake.

"Hm? What is it?" Sakura questioned, trying to force herself to stay awake.

"You're a bit different." he muttered quietly.

"And? I was training under Tsunade-shisho after all." Sakura stated with a light yawn.

"No..it's not that." Sasuke stated quietly, trying to ignore the light snoring coming out of Karin's mouth.

"Okay..well..you're still the same cool Sasuke, that I know!" Sakura stated with a bright smile, as she slowly felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"It's..because.." Sasuke said slowly, as he looked up, seeing Sakura slowly drifting off to sleep.

"..Because?" Sakura said softly.

"...You're different from the Sakura, that I knew." Sasuke said quietly as he glanced up, seeing her looking at him questionably.

Sakura was already fatigued. She couldn't really tell, what Sasuke was saying. She yawned, and she had to try her best to keep awake to stay polite. Her eyelids slowly went over, as the last thing she saw was Sasuke and the fire. As she fell asleep, Sasuke looked up, seeing her already dead asleep, as he looked down in dispair. He had to mutter something before he 'erased' it in his mind.

"_Maybe..it's because you're different...made me start to like you.."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Boo! It's summer, and I'm now a JUNIOR in high school! Damn it..well, finally, I made Sasuke like Sakura, huzzah! Well, I was thinking of having a sequel to this story, at one point, but I think I'll make it a seperate story later on.._


	7. n a n a

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_Oh mannnnn! I want that song played in the new Shippuuden:Bonds trailer! Such a great song. _

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. N a n a**

Already arriving back in Kohona, Naruto dashed right in, as he proceeded to find Hinata and go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Sakura had wandered away from Sasuke and Karin, apparently after seeing a worried Shizune desperately wanting her to go to the hospital. While the couple had been left alone, Karin was brimming in happiness as her face turned mild red in embarassment. Turning away from him, her hands were pressed against her cheeks, as she was giggling like a mad woman.

"Remember what you said, Sasuke-kun?" Karin squealed as Sasuke rose an eyebrow, before realising what he had said.

"_Karin...If Sakura doesn't confirm her feelings by the time we reach Hisoka's village...We'll still get married._"

"Ah..isn't it easier, if we have a regular ceremony? I mean, I want you to take the time to be friendly with my comrades." Sasuke said quietly as Karin automatically nodded in agreement.

"Well, then! I'll go explore the village!" Karin stated cheerfully, as she rushed off, making Sasuke sigh in relief.

After all, being stuck with Karin the whole time, eventually got annoying. Sasuke had been wandering around the area, reliving what he missed for the time being. He wandered over to see Naruto talking to Hinata, as he eventually found himself in front of the hospital. Naturally, Sasuke would have went to his home, but he somehow went to the hospital. It..was weird, he couldn't tell why he did it. He seemed like a stalker by coming there, just to find her...He knew she didn't like him back, in the way that Karin is to him, but he had to see how was she different than from back then.

"Sakura-san! We need you to help out in the medicine section!"

"Haruno-chan! Tsunade-sama wanted us to have you perform a small operation!"

"Haruno-san! We need you to check up on this young man!"

The uproar caused during the time they were gone...it seemed to be actually quite odd. When they were younger, Sasuke thought the pink haired kunoichi was going to easily fail, due to her bad skills as a kunoichi...but apparently..he was wrong. He sighed, as he slowly followed Sakura into a room, as he heard a light giggle escaping her lips. His gray eyes peered inside as his eyes widened in shock. There, Sakura stood there, in front of a heavily injured Lee, checking his current state after going overboard with the training.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san!" Lee shouted from the top of his lungs as Sakura lightly smiled.

"Haha..don't stress yourself, Lee-kun." she said as Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger.

This Uchiha was angry..no..he was more jealous. This clearly almost never happened when Suigetsu tried hitting on Karin. He didn't want to stop her right then and there, instead he began to feel like he's the fanboy rather than Sakura was. Sasuke felt his eye twitching, as he turned away, and slowly began to wander down the hallways. As his eyes glanced out the window, seeing Karin trying to be friendly to Ino, but ended up being ignored, prompting a small smirk on Sasuke's face...

* * *

"Oh! Teme." Naruto stated as he saw Sasuke approaching them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow, seeing the gentle Hinata clinging onto Naruto's arm.

"Hm? Where's that nerdy fiancee? You ditch her?" Naruto laughed as he noticed the jealousy building up within Sasuke, as he backed off for a moment. "A-Ah..why don't you join us for a drink? We do this after a mission after all, and you get to catch up with everyone else!"

Sasuke glanced up, as he lightly sighed. What's the harm of a drink? He looked as he nodded to Naruto's reply, but noticed the idiotic lovey-dovey scene that the pair were doing. He rose an eyebrow, now noticing he's been ignored after thinking for only a second or two. Sasuke realised that those two deserved each other for being complete opposites, but then again, he shouldn't be thinking it like that.

"Hey..." Sasuke muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "I'll go."

"Ah..sure, Teme." Naruto stated slightly distracted. "Meet us in the bar near the Hospital. Everyone goes there, so it's our hangout spot."

"Isn't that area full of bars?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! It's a special type of bar that Tsunade-obaachan went to with Ero-Sennin from time to time. It's a good place." Naruto grinned giving Sasuke a thumbs up, as he noticed the uncomfortable Hinata simply standing around there.

"D-Don't mind me.." Hinata squeaked lightly as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, as she delicately bowed and just simply stayed quiet.

"We should go now..." Naruto muttered to Hinata as she quickly nodded. "Teme, invite your fiancee. She needs to get used to being around us when you tie the knot."

As Naruto wrapped an arm around the blushing Hinata, and went off to his date, Sasuke looked at them with light jealousy. Sure, he was disappointed with them being perfect with each other, but he had Karin. For the time being, Sasuke was thinking about how he even fall for such a weird girl. He was deep in thought, as he body slowly moved towards his old house...

* * *

"Man! That was good!"

Everyone from the Rookie 12 was there along with Karin, practically the bar was ran by a young man who moved there just recently. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were drinking their hearts out, while the others were either eating or talking. The bar was extremely lively, as there were drinking games going on, along with an eating contest.

"AH Inoooooo...I fell in love.." Sakura stated as a tinted blush formed on her face.

"Huhhhhh? Who's this lucky stud?" Ino questioned slamming her glass on this table.

"I met him on..my mission!" Sakura shouted clenching her fists in joy.

"Hm Sakura-chan has a new love!" Tenten announced to everyone.

"Ah..Sasuke-kun! Here!" Karin stated cheerfully as she held a piece of barbecued meat between a pair of chopsticks, pointing it to Sasuke.

"It's fine." Sasuke stated quietly as he sat with Karin, Neji, Hinata, and Shino for the time being.

Sasuke couldn't help, but to eye Sakura, as she seemed to be slightly drunk off of just two drinks. He lightly smiled, as he tried to think of a way for Karin to talk to the other people, other than just the quiet ones. He glanced at Lee who was eating with Chouji, as he tried to think of an excuse for her to go there. As an idea popped into his head a small smile formed on his face.

"Karin..why don't you talk to Lee and Chouji? They're friendly." Sasuke smiled as Karin nodded and hopped out of her seat and wandered over to the pair.

"You made your fiancee leave." Neji muttered as Sasuke eyed him. "You like someone else?"

"Shut up." Sasuke stated as he stood up and wandered over to the partying Sakura.

Sakura wasn't drunk..she was being quite loud however. She was shouting her lungs off, as Sasuke forcebly pulled her out of the seat, leading her out of the humid bar. He had a serious look on his face, as he glared towards the door, and slid it open. Pulling Sakura out into the darkened streets, and slamming the door shut, Sasuke pressed Sakura upon the wall as he glared at her.

"Tell me, Sakura. Why the hell are you mentioning that man?" Sasuke questioned still fumed from what happened from earlier in the week.

"..Hmph..Why should I tell you?" Sakura questioned, not falling for his tricks any longer, as she turned her head away and lightly pouting.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke questioned slamming his fist upon the wooden wall, demanding an answer.

"Don't tell me...you actually care for me?" a grim smile formed on Sakura's face.

Sasuke froze up. He didn't know what to say. She got him right there..no wonder he realised she's gotten wit. He felt his heart starting to race, as he tried to prevent himself from turning red. Sure, he cares for Sakura, but he knew she doesn't like him any longer. He stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to buy time for the time being, as he looked down. Before long, his lips opened as he gave her his reply..

"I..."


	8. h a c h i

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_I didn't know I was going to be on a roll this summer! And, yes, I'm being mean about the cliffie. That's how I am.-evil laugh- And yes, this is a short chapter. _

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. H a c h i**

"_Don't tell me...you actually care for me?_"

"I...Don't know."

Sakura lightly smiled as she shoved Sasuke away delicately. She looked away as she started to wander towards the bar doorway, but her wrist was snatched tightly by Sasuke. Her eyes gazed at him at she frowned, noticing his eyes looking a bit different than the other times. It wasn't the usual 'I'm-so-cool-and-I-don't-care' eyes, it seemed like Naruto's eyes whenever he's hurt. Something had been going on in Sasuke's head, and Sakura needed to find out.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know.'?! You're getting married and you're telling me this now?" Sakura shouted as she slammed her fist onto the wall.

"I needed to think! I'm not good with those damn emotions after killing Itachi." Sasuke shouted as he felt a sharp pain across his cheek.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she clenched her fist tightly, noticing her knuckles had tinted pink. A frown formed on his face, as Sakura turned away from Sasuke in disappointment. She frowned as she approached the door as she slid the door open. Before she entered, she looked at Sasuke, as she was on the verge of tears, knowing that Sasuke is still undecided. Her eyes glanced on the ground as tears formed on her face, as she tried to force them away.

"...You made me wait and hope after all this time. You sided with someone all of us knew that wanted that body. Now you come back with some woman who can't even help out in a mission, and get engaged to her. Is this really you, Sasuke?" Sakura said softly as she entered the bar, and slid the door shut behind her, looking down in concern.

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered hearing the door close in front of him.

As Sasuke stood there, his eyes glanced at the star-filled sky. He glanced at the moon, as he closed his eyes, and pressed his hand against his cheek. He was used to getting hit, but he had to think. He knew he had to lie his way out to buy time for him to tell her. Though, he had to try to do it before he gets married. Sasuke suspected Karin will get mad sooner or later, but he had to say something before he cracks.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Sasuke-kuuun"

Sasuke eyed the cheery Karin as he sat there, looking at his breakfast in a daze. He had been on a drinking spree ever since Sakura smacked him in the face last night. And..the result? A hangover. He was irritated by a headache, and Karin's cheerfulness to add in to his list of annoying things in the morning. He rubbed his temples in irritation as he leaned back.

"Ah...can you get the forms for our marriage?" Karin questioned battering her eyes."I heard that you need to get the papers confirming it."

"Sure. I'll go after breakfast.." Sasuke muttered drinking his tea down with ease, as he was eating his food.

"That's good. I'll go off and talk to your friends then." Karin smiled noticing the stress emitting from her fiance. "Something the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

"No..I'm just still tired." Sasuke muttered softly as he excused himself from the table and arose. "I'm leaving."

The raven haired Uchiha was overjoyed that he was able to escape Karin for the day..again. He was going to the red Hokage Tower, and request papers while wandering in there. Sasuke was a bit relieved that he knew Sakura was going to be in the hospital after all, and he needed to avoid her after what happened. As he wandered out the door, Karin reached over to kiss him, finding the door being slammed right in her face.

"Sasuke.." Karin muttered looking down in concern as she knelt to the ground eyeing the floor with sadness."Do you love her?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan. Can you please bring this to the third floor?"

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune, as she battered her eyes at the sight of the large stack of books piled on Tsunade's desk. Poking her head from the side, she saw how exhausted her shisho was and suddenly became more in fear if she dared tried to questioned her. All Sakura could do is groan ever since she woke up this morning, remembering she had been drunk, and ending up with a hangover for today.

"Sure." Sakura stated, getting the large stack, and piling most of it, making the stack tower over her head.

"Have Shizune help you." Tsunade stated as she took a sip of tea and eyed her student quietly.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted as she heard the door opening and Shizune taking a step out, allowing Sakura to wander right out.

As Sakura and Shizune wandered down the hallways, they were chattering, while Shizune was watching straight ahead, just in case. Knowing that Sakura might crash somehow, that's where Shizune comes in. As the two were busy talking, Sasuke had entered, while trying to look for the right room. After all, he wasn't so used to being inside the tower after coming back for a long time. As Sakura was looking away, she tripped on something, making her fall forward, and the books tipping straight ahead.

"Hm?" Sakura muttered feeling the books tipping over, and slowly losing her balance.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Shizune shouted as she rushed over to get the books.

Sakura felt an arm around her waist, as immediately her face turned bright pink. Her eyes rose up, seeing Sasuke holding her, as she was on the verge of screaming. She looked over seeing Shizune being flustered about the books with some contents already spilled out onto the floor. Her mouth moved, but nothing had come out. She felt her face turning deep red.

"Sasuke.." Sakura muttered looking away.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Ino stated as Sasuke immediately dropped Sakura.

As Sakura got up, she rubbed the back of her head as she arose. Muttering an 'Ow', underneath her breath, getting up and sighed, Sakura looked at Ino who was talking to Sasuke. She had to apologise straight to his face about hitting him last night. As she looked at him, Sasuke had wandered away as she delicately sighed in dispair. Ino waved good-bye to her old crush as she looked over to Sakura.

"Sakura..?"

* * *

"Aha! So, you were blushing!"

Green eyes gazed into the turquoise eyes of Ino, as Sakura sat there out in the dango shop. She held the hot tea and the stick of dumplings delicately, as Ino eyed her with a smile. Sakura blushed, as she bit her lip, as she placed down the stick as she sighed. She had to keep her mouth shut, but Ino was being extremely talkative, pressing her for an answer. Her temper took over, as a vein popped near her forehead...

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sakura shouted.

"Tell me.." Ino said softly sipping the tea. "What did Sasuke-kun say to you last night?"

"He..." Sakura trailed off, trying to remember what really did happen the night before. "Was being mean about me blabbing about pretending to like some guy."

"Ah! That same one from the mission!" Ino stated battering her eyes as she looked away and covered her mouth.

Sakura tilted her head to see what her friend was doing. She noticed Ino becoming a fangirl as a small blush formed on the blond's face. As Sakura lightly touched the blond's shoulder, she heard Ino busting out laughing as Sakura sighed. It was pretty much getting annoying by now, but it was easier to listen to Ino laughing rather than Karin talking.

"Sa-ku-ra! That means Sasuke-kun's jealous!" Ino chimed as she patted Sakura's shoulder.

"What are you saying Ino? You know Sasuke's in love with that idiot red head!" Sakura shouted slamming her tea cup on the bench, shattering it.

"Hm? It's a sign..he likes you, Sakura." Ino smiled as she noticed Sakura's sudden blushing. "It's no use denying it..even though he's getting married..you should find someone else. That idiot Karin, she's not willing to let him go without a fight."

"Then..what should I do, Ino?" Sakura whispered softly as she looked down in shame.

"Sakura..try to forget about Sasuke-kun."


	9. k y u

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_Daaaamn! I haven't updated this in a really long time! So, why is Ino such a biatch? Let's see...Plus, one of the scenes inspired by the Accidental Kiss Scene from TokiMemo~girl's side~ 2nd Kiss_

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. K y u**

"_Sakura...try to forget about, Sasuke-kun._"

Sakura gazed at her best friend oddly. She wants her to forget Sasuke? Hah! It was like asking Sakura to shave all of her precious hair for a billion dollars. Sakura tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Ino folded her arms over her chest, as she tapped her feet in impatience. Ino's vein was going to snap in her forehead, as she had a lightly irritated look on her face. It was stupid. Ino just had to listen and do a small itty bitty favor, and she had to act so cold to her own best friend.

"No."Sakura stated looking at Ino with a stern look on her face.

"Hey! You know, Sasuke-kun's getting married! You can't possibly love him forever!" Ino shouted, clenching her fists tightly into a ball.

"I know that! Ino..stop getting into my love life." Sakura muttered. "It's not like you can just try and set me up."

A lightbulb formed on Ino's head, as she was on the verge of laughing her way into revealing a plan. She arose, and wandered away from her best friend, as Sakura sat there looking down with concern in her eyes. Ino sprinted her way to hunt down the others as Sakura battered her eyes oddly. With a large smile on Ino's face, she had to set the pair up. Of course, Ino's hatred for Karin was so bad, that she had to help out her former love rival.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Sakura questioned as she tapped her cheek in thought.

* * *

"I brought you all together for one specific reason!" Ino grinned as she faced the other Rookie Eleven.

Everyone knew something was up with Ino, they knew she had a reason why she just gathered them up in a bunch. Team Gai(with the exception of Lee) were exhausted from their recent mission, Team Kurenai were lounging around the area, Chouji and Shikamaru were irritated about being dragged away from their personal business, and Naruto was going to scream at her for pulling him out of his training for some unknown reason. They were all inside of the Academy, knowing that neither Sasuke, Sakura or Karin would dare invade unless they had odd business in there.

"Jeez..Ino. We're still tired you know!" Tenten shouted as she stood around, rubbing her shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I just want you guys to help me to set up Sasuke-kun and Sakura! How 'bout it?" Ino said cheerfully.

"NO!" everyone chimed.

"Jeez." Ino groaned. "I mean, you guys are annoyed with Karin like I am right?"

"I don't want to be involved." Shikamaru sighed as he, Shino, and Sai began to walk out the door.

"I want to go back to my training.." Naruto groaned as he smiled towards the blushing Hinata.

"Really now! Do you guys want Sakura to suffer like this?! You want Sasuke-kun to be married to another one of us, fangirls?" Ino shouted as everyone else who were still there perked up, and grimly nodded in agreement.

"Another fangirl? We already have two.." Naruto muttered.

"It'll be another girl screaming 'Kyaaa' at Sasuke..Shoot." Kiba cursed underneath his breath, remembering his days in the Academy.

"So..what should we do, Ino?" Tenten muttered raising an eyebrow.

"We need to try and bring those two on a date!" Ino shouted.

"So...we'll just see who has the best plan, and we'll do it!" Naruto shouted clenching his fist tightly in a ball.

And so, the people left paired off and began to plan out what to do. Naruto and Hinata suggested a double date in Ichiraku Ramen, which was rejected harshly. Ino and Chouji was going to invite them to a restaraunt where Chouji would scarf down the meat within a few minutes, but they figured Karin might stalk them...finally there was Tenten and Neji's plan. One of them would distract Karin, while they try to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone near a certain place...

* * *

"Huh? You want to meet me at the bench near the edge of town?"

Sakura gazed at Ino who smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura gazed at Ino with light disgust as she plucked her thin arm away from her. The pink haired kunoichi had to be suspicious, even if it had to mean her childhood best friend. A pink eyebrow arose, as Sakura took a few steps away from Ino, trying to see if she was going to do anything if she said 'No'. Apparently, Ino forced herself to be friendly after all, she didn't want a sick fangirl to be her former crush's wife.

"Yeah! I just needed you to help me with some things really quick." Ino grinned clapping her hands together, hoping her friend wouldn't say no.

"Uhm...No." Sakura stated as she began to walk down the street.

"Hey!" Ino shouted quickly running after her as she touched Sakura's shoulder, her eyes widening, showing signs of tears. "Puh-lease! My dad wouldn't let me go out until I finish these!"

Sakura simply gazed at the desperate Ino in silence. Seriously, Sakura did get help from Ino when she was a child, and she rarely had to pay her back...other than helping out the desperate blond with her training. A hand combed through the pink haired kunoichi's locks, as she placed a hand on her waist, as she closed her eyes and saw Ino practically clinging onto her until she had to say yes. A vein nearly popped on forehead, as she tried to smile.

"Fine! I'll meet you there soon." Sakura stated with light hesitance in her voice.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Sakura!" Ino grinned as she began to walk off, leaving Sakura feeling slightly regretful.

_Meanwhile..._

"...Why did Naruto call me here again?" Sasuke muttered standing in front of the concrete bench, as he folded his arms over his chest impatiently.

_"Oi! Teme! Let's go out for a drink, okay? I'll buy for once, so we could catch up!_"

_"Why?" Sasuke questioned as he rose an eyebrow towards his blond best friend. _

_"C'mon! We never get this chance, since you're busy preparing!" Naruto grinned playfully as Sasuke lightly sighed._

_"Sure...Whatever." Sasuke responded plainly while he was busy looking at the paperwork._

_"Okay! We'll meet at the bench on the path towards the village's entrance! I'll see you in an hour or so. I have to do some errands..." _

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stood there for quite some time....which was not really that long. He glanced around the place as he turned around for a moment. Meanwhile, Sakura was wandering there, yet again, as her eyes widened in shock. In their position, with Sasuke facing the path going towards the entrance and Sakura standing a few feet behind him, it was another version of that same night. Lightly placing her hands behind her back, Sakura had the urge to cry, yet she kept a sweet smile upon her face.

"Uhm..Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. "Why..are you here?"

"Hn? I was waiting for Naruto-dobe." Sasuke questioned as he glanced back at her. "You?"

"Ino invited me here to help her with some work." Sakura stated. "Ne, Sasuke? How much longer until your wedding?" she questioned, trying to follow Ino's advice instead.

"In...a few days. Are you going?" Sasuke stated turning around.

"Probably. I'll go invite Lee to be my date, so I wouldn't be the only single girl there." Sakura smiled.

"I...see." Sasuke stated as Sakura glanced around for signs of Ino. "Hn...Dobe's late...I'll just go."

Sasuke turned around, as he began to wander off. He had to be deep in thought. Sakura with Lee? He thought she was joking, but it didn't seem like it. His head tilted down, as Sakura was wandering behind him, with a slightly questionable look on her face. Sasuke glanced back as he kept walking faster, as Sakura battered her eyes as she had the urge to punch him, but she had to be at least a bit nicer. Clenching her fists, Sakura stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hey! Why are you walking so fast?" she shouted.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to leave again!" Sasuke argued.

"You can't keep a simple conversation without walking away! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she tripped on something as she fell forward.

"I can hear you clearly! Huh?" Sasuke trailed off as he saw Sakura, only a few inches away from him, fall forward.

It all happened so fast. Sasuke felt the weight of Sakura's body ontop of him, as he felt something touching his lips. A few seconds later, he saw Sakura quickly shuffling away from him, not facing him, leaving the Uchiha slightly confused. Sakura, on the other hand was covering her mouth, her face tinted bright pink in embarassment. Her emerald colored eyes stared at Sasuke with a slight blush upon her face, as she backed away from him.

"You!...Just now...did we..." Sasuke trailed off as he touched his lips, seeing Sakura wiping her lips.

"..We _kissed_."


	10. j u u

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o rs. n o t e: **_Bacchikoi!!! Hehe..Hinata's dancing. xD Oh god! This story's ending pretty soon... _

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lie-Lie-Lie' by DJ Ozma or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden' by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C h a p t e r. J u**

"Nice one, Tenten!"

Hiding behind the shrubs, most of the Kohona Eleven, were spying on the pair with hopes in their eyes. Coicidentially, Tenten set up a little trap for Sakura, trying to make her trip and fall on top of Sasuke...but her plan worked out better than she hoped for. The brunette's eyes widened in shock as the rest of them had the urge to pop out of the scenary and screamed in joy. The rowdy ones were about to leap out and shout in joy, while the more reserved ones yanked them back as hard as possible, trying to shush them, to see the scene go on.

".....Do you promise to tell no one?" Sasuke questioned, trying to removed his bashful look on his face.

"....Fine by me." Sakura muttered as her eyes battered. "So...Uhm..."

"_Jeez...what an awkward moment._" Ino muttered as she was getting a piggyback ride from Chouji to let her see the moment.

"_Heh. At least, we helped them..Thanks to me._" Tenten grinned as she was squatting besides Neji.

"Sasuke? I was wondering...how's you and Karin doing? You both are getting married, and all, and you seemed to be prepared for it." Sakura muttered as she forced a smile upon her face.

"Uh, yeah. We've been doing great. In a few days, she'll be Mrs. Karin Uchiha." Sasuke stated going into his monotone state. "She's been excited about it for a while."

"Haha. Well, then I guess I need to find Ino, and Lee. I don't want you to keep you from meeting someone! See you!" Sakura shouted as she lightly waved to him, and jog off to go find her blond friend. _Nice..one...idiot..._ she thought to herself, trying to not let her quiet tears become a river.

"Bye." Sasuke responded as he glanced to see Sakura walking away from him, as his eyebrows furrowed feeling slightly hurt inside. His head tilted up as he forced a smile upon his face, allowing his bangs to cover his hurt eyes. "...Heh..I shouldn't get my hopes up...I..guess you're over me, aren't you?"

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra!"

As Ino skipped towards Sakura, she felt a heavy blow to her stomach, as she felt her light body being suspended into air for a brief moment. Ino slid back, feeling slightly hurt on her petite body, as she clenched her fists and glared at her best friend with a very dark aura around her. Sakura was still tinted pink from when Ino had secretly saw her and Sasuke...kiss, and she wasn't willing to let Ino ruin her moment at the moment.

"Shut up, Ino! I'm not in the mood to be pissed off today!" Sakura barked as she clenched her tinted fists tightly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone! I mean, my mom was mobbed at the shop, so, I had to stay back!" Ino shouted clapping her hands together, raising it above her head for a sign of apology.

"...Ugh! This day is so dumb!" Sakura shouted punching the nearest wall by her.

"Sakura! Calm down! Getting mad won't get you anywhere!" her best friend shouted trying to stop the pink haired kunoichi from destroying anything else.

"Ino...I.._kissed _him. " Sakura confessed slumping to the floor. "Even though I tried my best to forget him...it's hard, you know? It's impossible. He's getting married, and...I don't want to see him with her."

"Hey...don't worry...I guess." Ino trailed off scratching the back of her head.

Ino was completely out of advice. She knew Sakura was lovesick, but just tripping her and making her accidentally kiss, might have added more gasoline to the flame. Ino was clueless about Sasuke's feelings, and she was completely afraid of Karin, trying to not witness her barking at her and shoving her away. She lightly sighed, she would have just simply use Naruto as her decoy to help her set up Sakura and Sasuke before the big day, which was only a day or two away.

"Hey! Why..don't we go dress shopping? Sasuke-kun's getting married soon, and we need the right attire for it!" Ino stated forcing a friendly smile on her face.

"...Alright...But Ino... I might not even go." Sakura muttered with a light pout. "I'm an idiot..Falling for some guy like him back then, it's impossible now."

* * *

"Hey...Teme. Are you serious about this?"

Naruto gazed at the slightly deep in thought Sasuke, as they sat in the now-quiet Ichiraku Ramen. The blond placed down his fifth bowl, as he gazed at the silent Sasuke oddly. Ever since Naruto met up with Sasuke at the restaraunt, he noticed that his friend was barely starting on his second bowl. He waved a hand across Sasuke's blank face, as he slapped it away quickly. The blond never knew how angry Sasuke was, but he thought Sasuke was love-struck with Sakura after the whole 'incident' occurred.

"Sakura seems to be okay with me marrying her." Sasuke muttered as he began to eat.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned as his eyes battered in shock as he looked away. _Is he serious?! Damn it, I never knew he was so stupid with these things!_

"Anyways, I'm going home. Karin's waiting for me." Sasuke muttered slapping down some bills, and walking out.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah, thanks, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto shouted towards the waitress, as he paid his bill and rushed out to follow his raven haired best friend. "Hey! Wait up!"

Sasuke was walking ahead, as he noticed the lights flickering to turn on. He gazed up into the starlit sky as he heard a giggle. He quickly recognised it, as he turned to see some random girl with her boyfriend. He lightly sighed as he shook his head. Naruto wandered next to him, as he looked up into the sky, while shoving his hands into his pockets. The blond rose an eyebrow towards his slightly depressed friend, as he lightly groaned.

"C'mon, Sasuke..It's not like it's the end of the world for you!" Naruto grinned as he noticed a bad aura around Sasuke.

"Oh! Naruto!" a voice shouted as the pair glanced back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as he noticed she was with someone.

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." Lee responded as he was slightly behind Sakura. "Congratulations on your wedding, Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks." Sasuke stated as he saw Sakura smiling with Lee, as they resumed their 'date'.

"Are you okay, Teme?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke slammed his fist on the nearest wall.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke muttered as he began to run off.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly.

"_I..I love you more than anything! If you're by my side, I'll make sure you won't regret it. I'll try to make each day more enjoyable, so you can be happy! I'd do anything for you! That's why...I'm begging you, please stay here! I'll help you with your revenge, I know there must be something I can do! That's why...please stay here with me. If it's not possible...take me with you..._"

"After all this time..I never knew you got to me so badly."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Oh god. Just a few more chapters until the ending...-dies-_


	11. j u i c h i

**Lie-Lie-Lie**

**a u t h o r ' s. n o t e:** _..I was planning to make a sequel about this story, but I need you guys' opinions on what should it be about and such. I was thinking it would be Sasuke and Sakura's life after this story, but I'm not too sure yet._

**d i s c l a i m e r:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden by Masashi Kishimoto or Lie-Lie-Lie by DJ Ozma._

* * *

**J u i c h i**

"One..."

"More.."

"Day.."

Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke in the restaraunt, as Hinata and Karin mirrored them. It was the day before the ceremony, and ever since Sasuke saw Sakura with Lee, his mind was filled up about seeing Sakura sitting there with Lee. As he was sipping tea, Naruto and Karin were causing a fuss while their faces were tinted pink. Sasuke placed his cup of tea down, as Hinata gazed at him quite awkwardly.

"A-Ano..Sasuke-kun?" Hinata squeaked as Sasuke glanced at her. "U-Uhm...Are you thinking about Sakura-san?"

Sasuke's face turned away from the Hyuuga girl, as he poured himself another cup of hot tea. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, wondering if he was really making a bad mistake. He realised, that ever since he came back, he slowly realized that the pink haired kunoichi, that he used to hate, was nearly in his mind for a long time. He was jealous when Hisoka proposed to her. He was jealous when she was smiling with Lee...He couldn't tell any longer.

"HEY! Teme! C'MON! YOU NEED TO RELAX A BIT!" a lightly drunkened Naruto shouted as he was practically laughing.

"No..I don't want to look sick the next day." Sasuke shooed Naruto away as he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted having the same exact blush as Naruto, pulling her fiance's arm.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Karin. We're getting married...tommorrow ,so can you at least, try to not get a hangover?" Sasuke questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sure, sure! Whatever floats your boat, sweetie!" Karin yelled hysterically as she fell over.

The raven haired Uchiha glanced out the window from where they were sitting at. He glanced out, seeing it was mid-afternoon, and yet Naruto was so pumped to do a double date, especially if it was to a restaraunt. The whole ordeal, was to celebrate Sasuke and Karin's wedding, but somehow, Naruto was going to see if Sasuke was still in love with Sakura overall. Just a few days ago, Naruto remembered seeing Sakura with Lee on a date. Earlier today, he saw Lee literally coming out of Sakura's house with a bashful look on his face. This slowly pissed off Naruto, but he kept it to himself, trying to secretly help out his best friend from behind the scenes.

"Oi...Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke muttered as he saw Sakura with Lee, yet _again. _"....Leave. Now."

"U-Uhm..Sasuke-kun?" Hinata squeaked as Sasuke glanced at the raven haired Hyuuga again. "K-Karin-san i-is a-asleep.."

"Then, can you watch her for me?" Sasuke questioned as he arose from where he sat, and immediately walked out the door.

"Jeez..Teme's really confused." the blond muttered seeing Karin sleeping on Hinata's lap.

* * *

"Lee-kun? You want to hang out again?"

Within Sakura's arms were a large bouquet of blood red roses which she was supposed to deliver to a house. Ino had convinced Sakura to just deliver it, but strangely she had bumped into Lee on the way there. Sakura's emerald colored eyes stared at the card, and immediately recognised who she was supposed to bring the flowers to..._Sasuke_. As Lee gave her a polite smile, and extended out his arm for her to take, the pink haired kunoichi began to walk with Lee. Meanwhile, a dark figure hid behind the corner of the store a few feet away. A dark aura had formed around the raven haired Uchiha boy, as Sakura failed to notice.

"_Where the hell is she going?_" Sasuke muttered as he saw Sakura and Lee interacting.

"You're delivering flowers?" Lee questioned gazing the large bouquet that hid Sakura.

"Y-Yeah. Ino wanted me to bring it while minding the shop." the kunoichi smiled towards him, as she glanced around.

"Do you want me to bring it for you, Sakura-san?" Lee questioned as his large eyes searched for the emerald colored eyes that was camoflauged by the red roses.

"No. It's okay!" Sakura smile nervously as she looked down deep in thought. _Jeez..did Ino send me to do this errand just to try to patch things up with Sasuke? No..He's probably celebrating with Karin.._

As the pair were heading to Sasuke's place, Sasuke hid behind the corner as he gave a death-threatening glare towards Lee. He really hated Lee for doing such a thing as hooking up with Sakura. He had a feeling Sakura was forcing herself to forget him. He couldn't blame her one bit. Instead, he wanted to know her feelings for him. That one night when she asked him that same question, the Uchiha boy was simply confused. If this all occurred back in their genin days, Sasuke wouldn't even concidered the kunoichi's feelings. That whole time, he slowly realised that he wasn't any longer the heartless avenger that wanted a vendetta against his brother. Instead, he was stuck trying to sort out his real emotions.

"So, did you get a dress for the wedding?" the bowlcut shinobi questioned with a tiny blush upon his face.

"Y-yes! Ino and myself got it a few days ago." Sakura stated with a quick nod as the pair looked away.

Sasuke was on the verge of jumping out and attacking Lee, but he saw a flash come up in front of the pair. There, stood Tenten who gave him a slightly angry look upon her face.

"Lee! Sensei was looking for you! He was practically throwing a ramage just because you left early!" the brunette scolded him as she yanked the sleeve of his jumpsuit. "Ah! Sorry, Sakura! Team business.." Tenten smiled sheepishly as she dragged Lee away.

"Oh..See you, Tenten, and Lee." Sakura smiled as she lightly waved to them as they went off.

"I'll see you tommorrow, Sakura-san!" Lee shouted as a large cloud of dust formed from the heavy weights on his legs.

* * *

"I want to kill you Ino.."

Sakura found herself glancing around the Uchiha household in wonder. She kept knocking on the door, and ringing the doorbell, but no avail. She set the flowers down upon the doorstep, as she secretly took one for herself. She was wandering down the street gazing at the flower deep in thought. Sasuke glanced at her, as he awaited for her to come around his area. As his gray eyes stared out towards the street, he saw Sakura walk past him, as he quickly pulled her arm, and yanked her into the alleyway where he awaited.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted.

"_It's me.._" Sasuke whispered into her ear, lightly embracing her from behind.

"Why...are you here?" Sakura said softly closing her eyes, feeling her face turning red. "Where's Karin? Were you following me?"

The pink haired kunoichi felt her heart racing rapidly, as she tried to keep a stern face. She felt Sasuke's arms over her shoulders as she had the urge to slightly cry. She slowly dropped the red rose upon the ground as her head lightly slumped over. She had so many questions pop into her mind. Why did Sasuke suddenly pull her into an alleyway? Why was he..holding her like that? Those questioned were slowly making Sakura confused and childish.

"You asked me once before right? What my feelings are for you?" Sasuke questioned.

"A-And?!" Sakura studdered, pulling herself away from Sasuke's embrace as she looked down.

"_Tell me..what are your feelings for me?_" Sasuke questioned softly as he gazed straight into her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Normally, she would expect to see the serious eyes that would usually reject her. His eyes were calm and somewhat...making Sakura feel heartfelt. Her heart pounded rapidly, on the verge of tearing through her ripcage. Her face was flushed and embarassed. Her mouth opened to speak her answer, but no sound had escaped out. Her eyes began to water, feeling slight guilt building inside of her.

_He's getting married. He's getting married.._ Sakura thought as she knelt to the ground. "I...really like you Sasuke...kun...but...Why her?"

"Why her..?" he echoed.

"I kept telling you, _I love you_, more than once before. You knew how long I cared about you right? You keep rejecting me, and I keep a smile on my face, hoping that you would love me back. I waited too long, Sasuke!..I thought I got over you, but now..Now it seems futile." Sakura stated as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I knew it...Listen...I know I'm marrying Karin..but..I..." Sasuke stated closing his eyes. "..I..._love you.._"

The kunoichi's hands left her face, as she saw Sasuke standing there with an embarassed look on his face. He knelt to Sakura's level and embraced her, as he released himself away from her. He knew he wanted to leave Karin, and he wanted to really badly. The problem is, he can't just simply break it to her so quickly. He knew Karin from his days with Orochimaru. He had to find a way to break it to her so bad that she would hate him forever. The Uchiha boy had a plan in mind to screw up everything, and hopefully try to make his feelings clear.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered softly, noticing Sasuke standing up and beginning to walk away. "Huh? Hey! Sasuke!" she shouted as he turned back and glanced at her with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"_Sakura..this is the only time I can tell you my feelings. For now..forget what has happened between us._"

* * *

**A/N:** _So..next chapter is possibly(most likely) the LAST chapter of this series. Ughhh. I hope I can end this one with a bang!_


	12. j u n i

****

Lie-Lie-Lie

**a u t h o r ' s. n o t e:** _The FINAL CHAPTER! Oh my gosh! -swoons- I never knew I can finish a story here. Anyways, I want to thank you guys who supported this story. So, anyways..Thanks to everyone who read and subscribed and reviewed. You guys are the best! I hope the sequel does good as the original!_

**d i s c l a i m e r:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden by Masashi Kishimoto or Lie-Lie-Lie by DJ Ozma_

* * *

**J u n i**

_"I can't accept this..I won't let him suffer with that woman."_

_"Who will it be, Sakura-san? Me or Sasuke?"_

_"Karin...If Sakura doesn't confirm her feelings by the time we reach Hisoka's village...We'll still get married."_

_"Heh. Listen, Sasuke. You just bring a random girl to the village, and expect everyone to accept it?! Sakura-chan was waiting for you! I even gave up on her, because of that!"_

_"Maybe..it's because you're different...made me start to like you.."_

_"..We __kissed__."_

Wedding Day. People were wandering towards the chapel where the wedding was held. Everyone dressed up and walking with their dates or their families to celebrate it. Naruto and Hinata. Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru and the reluctant Temari. Ino and Chouji. Couples paired up with each other were wandering together to get to the place as early as possible. They were all wearing formal clothing, and each of them were walking side by side each other through the very wide road. People stopped to gaze at them, noticing the occasion, as they resumed their life.

"So..this is it..." Tenten sighed as she held Neji's arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun...he..was looking for Sakura-san yesterday.." Hinata squeaked. "...And Karin-san was sleeping yesterday.."

"Eh? So, Teme was in love with Sakura-chan, huh?" Naruto questioned as he gazed up into the bright blue sky, that was filled with heavy clouds."Sakura-chan.."

"Jeez... Those two were so awkward with each other." Ino muttered furrowing her eyebrows in light anger. "No matter what, they were to freaking scared to 'fess up." she stated clenching her teeth.

"Teme told me in secret that he was planning to make Karin hate him." Naruto stated as everyone gazed at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed, as they crowded around Naruto in anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS VITAL PIECE OF INFORMATION, NARUTO?!" Ino shouted as she cracked her knuckles, her eyes turning demonic, leaving her date to back away and hide behind the slightly annoyed Shikamaru.

"W-What? You guys never asked." the male blond muttered lightly pouting his lips.

"Errr. You ruined it!" Ino shouted slamming her fist upon Naruto's whiskered face, sending the blond flying into the air.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata practically shouted as she heard a large 'THUD' hit the ground.

Naruto was deep in the ground, practically leaving a heavy mark from when Ino had struck him. He immediately got up, as he dusted his tuxedo off and scratched the back of his head. Immediately, Hinata ran up to him, as she knelt next to him with heavy concern in her eyes. The blond haired shinobi stared down upon the ground in concern. Was Sasuke really going to do such a stunt? He never knew what else Sasuke was doing yesterday other than his battle plan, but somehow he had a feeling something was going wrong.

* * *

"ER...I knew Sasuke was going after that pink haired amazon."

Karin stood in her wedding dress, as she furrowed her eyebrows. She was angry that after spying on her fiance, that she would see him falling for another girl. She was the angriest that she ever been in her whole entire life. A knock was on the door, as Karin opened the door seeing Suigetsu and Jugo with a bright smile upon their faces. She nodded to them, as she hitched up her dress, and proceeded back to the mirror.

"What's wrong, Karin? Sasuke's going to cheat on you?" Suigetsu grinned as Karin slapped him.

"The stupid guy is in love with her. " Karin stated exaggerating the 'her' part with disgust. "I'm not going to let her even show up! That's where you come in Suigetsu. Fight Sakura, and keep her distracted until our wedding vows. I'll make sure Sasuke says '_I do.'. _" Karin muttered as Suigetsu sighed.

"Karin. You're so possessed with him. Get over it why don't you?" the shark boy muttered rotating his head, trying to crack his neck as he patted Jugo as they walked out.

_Meanwhile.._

Sasuke gazed at himself, sitting in the church alone, as the guests slowly shuffled in. He tried looking for Sakura, but no signs of her were even showing up. He laced his fingers together in thought, as he heard Naruto's loud voice from afar. He quickly arose from the bench seeing everyone except for Sakura and Lee. He couldn't tell why she wasn't with the group, as Naruto quickly ran up to him with a large grin upon his whiskered face.

"Where's Sakura?" he questioned softly.

"Dunno. We were supposed to meet in front of Ichiraku earlier, but I don't know why she didn't show up." Naruto stated furrowing his blond eyebrows.

"Aw..Sasuke-kun's worried!" Ino giggled as Sasuke looked away and pouted his lips like a small child.

"Shut up." he muttered as Naruto placed an arm around his raven haired best friend, poking at him and smiling.

* * *

"Sakura-san? Are you okay?"

Sakura was wearing a bright pink cocktail dress, as her hair was fully down. Lee stood next to her, looking at her in concern, as he noticed the kunoichi was deep in thought. He placed a hand upon Sakura's shoulder in concern as she slumped forward against the railing. Her eyes snap shut, as she bit her lip, reminicing about what happened yesterday with Sasuke. Her hands gripped the railings, as she quickly released it, facing a concerned Lee with a bright smile.

"Well! Let's go, Lee-kun." Sakura smiled as Lee nodded extending his arm towards her, as Sakura took his arm as they began to walk.

"Hello. Sakura. Lee." a toothy grin formed on Suigetsu's face as Sakura rose a questionable eyebrow towards him.

"And..you are..?" Sakura questioned in suspicion.

"Team Hawk's Suigetsu. Nice to meet you." Suigetsu responded with a sadistic smirk upon his face, slamming the large sword on the ground, blocking their only way out.

Sakura clenched her fists in thought. She knew Karin was already behind this plan, and Sakura was planning to end it right then and there. She stood there as Lee stood next to her preparing himself to fight alongside her. She had to end it quickly, otherwise, her beautiful cocktail dress would get ruined...or so she would thought. As she slipped on her leather gloves, the kunoichi took her stance, despite the fact she had to fight in a pretty dress and heels. Lee, being the gentleman that he was, had to help her out. He didn't care if his green tuxedo that had the several pounds of weights on his legs, would get ruined, feeling for now he needed to protect her.

"Lee-kun. Ready?" she questioned, as he nodded, and immediately they disappeared in a flash.

Sakura slid upon the cobblestones, trying to balance her stilletos with the slippery surface. She quickly jumped up into the air, and tried to kick him, but ended up being punched in the stomach. Quickly flipping, the kunoichi slid, her fist on the ground, to prevent herself from slamming into the wall. Lee jumped into the air, as he quickly tried to slam his foot upon Suigetsu, only to see that he turned into water. The taijutsu shinobi glanced around, as he saw Suigetsu on the other side.

"W-Who is he?" Lee questioned in shock.

"I..Don't know...but..We need to keep fighting Lee-kun!" she shouted as she began to dash towards Suigetsu.

The white haired shinobi quickly sliced Sakura's arms, as she backed away for a moment. Suigetsu smirked having the urge to kill the pair as easily, but from afar, Jugo signaled him to retreat as soon as possible. As Suigetsu sighed, he dashed towards them, trying to decapitate Sakura's head, only to be scared off by Lee's strong kick. He managed to grab ahold of Sakura, as he threw her into the thorned shrubs, creating several cuts on her body, and damages to her dress.

"Suigetsu! We need to retreat!" Jugo shouted as Suigetsu nodded and they disappeared within a flash.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted approaching her.

"Lee-kun..I want to stop Sasuke-kun's wedding." Sakura stated forcing herself out, taking off her stilletos.

"...But I thought-"

"Lee-kun..You've been a great guy to me, ever since I met you...But...I love Sasuke-kun more..and..the more I see him with Karin..the more I feel like he should be mines." Sakura stated.

Lee nodded with a light heartbroken look upon his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he nodded to her. As Sakura quickly hugged him for a brief moment, he looked up seeing her run off alone. As soon as she was gone from his sight, Lee had heavy tears running down his face. He quickly wiped it away, and began running off to find Gai-sensei for emotional support, and he was trying his best to get over her as soon as possible and resume training.

* * *

"Will you Sasuke Uchiha take Karin, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Naruto and the others looked at Sasuke in anticipation as they secretly awaited for Sasuke's oh-so tragic 'NO' to her. They all clenched their fists tightly as they saw Sasuke looking down in concern. He looked down with light dispair in his eyes. He noticed Sakura wasn't even there, and time flew by since the whole thing started. The Uchiha boy slumped over as people began to panic, as he gave a long polite bow, as he closed his eyes.

"I'm..sorry..I can't." Sasuke stated as he began to walk away.

"You like her, don't you?!" Karin shouted slamming the bright flowers onto the carpeted floor in anger. "You told me several times, I love you. And you just walk off with some girl!?"

"I didn't know I was going to fall for her. I didn't know if it was true or not..I'm in love with her." Sasuke stated pushing back his raven locks.

The door slowly opened, as Sakura stood on the doorframe. Her face looking exhausted, her hands holding the stilletos while her feet were bare. Her dress had traces of rips and tears, as her arms had slashes all over. Her eyebrows furrowed as a small smirk formed on the pink haired kunoichi's face. Her eyes closed for a moment, as she took a deep breath, as her friends turned their heads in shock, seeing the sight of her.

"And I'm still in love with you!" Karin shouted, yanking Sasuke's arm.

"Let go!" Sasuke shouted, facing her, as she quickly strided forward and kissed him.

Shockwaves were sent into Sakura's eyes, as she dropped her shoes, and fell to her knees. Naruto arose, in anger, as Ino and Neji tried to hold him back. The blond's eyes turned enraged as he had the urge to attack Karin for doing such a thing. The kunoichi had the urge to cry, as she shook it off, and forced herself up. Sasuke broke free of Karin's hand, as his eyes looked at the beatened Sakura in shock. He slowly reached out to her, as he saw her approaching him.

"..You said...But..why did you..?" Sakura said softly looking down.

"...I do love you." Sasuke stated, as he reached out and held her hand.

"Sasuke! We kissed so we're officially-"

"We're not Karin!" Sasuke barked as he glared at Karin coldly. "How long did you chase after me? I only realised you were good for that mission. That is why...I tried to surpressed those feelings for her." he muttered softly. "..Karin..there was never a '_we'_. In reality..I only charmed you to track down Itachi." he stated as he looked at her with a smirk. "After all this time, you're still more annoying than Sakura was when she was younger."

Karin's eyes widened in shock as she looked down ashamed. She approached Sasuke as she quickly slapped him in the face, as she stormed out of the chapel. Sakura sighed to herself as she tried to wiped the tears from her face. A forced smile was upon her face as she looked at Sasuke with a bright smile.

"..Haha..I'm..crying.." Sakura stated looking down as Sasuke embraced her tightly.

"..Do you remember when I first left? I remembered those words that you told me before...Secretly..I was happy. I wanted to take you with me..but I couldn't. When I saw you in the village again...working hard and doing something I never expected you to do..I realised how much you were different than before." the Uchiha muttered, pouring out his feelings towards her.

"GO Teme!" Naruto shouted with a grin, as everyone cheered for them.

Everyone was practically screaming for him to kiss her already. Sakura's face was as pink as her hair, as she held his hand tightly and listened to him patiently. It was the first time that she saw Sasuke so emotional for something. It was because he was finally able to properly confess to her without worry. She gazed into his softer gray eyes as he looked down upon the carpeted floor in shame. She wished for him to return her feelings for the longest of time, and this moment came true.

"Since you were here today..I..I've always wondered if you slowly got over me. A...As time passed..I..I had doubt that you would stop being in love with me.." Sasuke muttered in a flustered tone of voice. "_I'm not so good at this.. _Though..I..I want to stay with you forever." he stated.

"Forever?" Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Forever..." Sasuke responded as she kissed him, as he hugged her tightly.

"I promise from this day forward..We'll start our own story together."

* * *

**Final A/N**: _Yes, I know..sappy ending isn't it? So, it's so otome game-like, but don't blame me for playing TokiMemo for the longest of time..And phew! Sasuke was so OOC at the end..-dies inside- So, the next story will be entitled 'Toki Wa Kizamu Uta//The Song To Pass Time', Clannad fans would know by now what this song is. So! It'll take place possibly a few months or a year after the ending. So..yeah. I'm currently typing it up, and let's see how it'll turn out..though it'll be alot longer than this story perhaps._


End file.
